From the Ashes
by Ghost's-gallows
Summary: It is inevitable that Byakuya take another wife, the continuance of the kuchiki line depends on it, but will the events set in motion by an unusual assignment lead him to what he has for so long hesitated to seek? Time will tell.
1. The Assignment

The Assignment

A black haired man sat back against the trunk of a sakura tree with a pile of paperwork at his side and an unfinished report in his hands. He'd been struggling to make himself write it for a while now. After a few hours in his dull office he needed a fresh sight and had come outside to one of his favorite places in the Kuchiki gardens. This spot, the one in which he now sat, offered a nice view of the pond in the center of the gardens. Not that he could see the many vibrant colors that surrounded him through its pages. Still, his eyes were far from set, and the sakura that were whisked away in the wind often caught his sidelong glances. As did the walls of anemone down near the pond's edge. He inclined his head slightly and with a twitch of his eye he tossed it aside, letting out an exasperated sigh.

_I have a lieutenant who leaves me with all the paperwork and constantly challenges me to organized matches. I hardly have enough spare time to stare at the flowers in my garden…_

Byakuya picked the report up again and tried to force himself to concentrate on it. To no avail, the colorful assortment of flowering water plants and the weaving forms of large, colorful, fish drew his eyes and stayed his hand. Leaving the report dead on his lap and his bush stuck in its inkwell.

The clan head made the conscious decision to tilt his head back and put "work" out of his mind. Deep down, he knew it would end up this way, mixing business and pleasure never works, because pleasure always wins you over.

"Byakuya-sama!" A young man shouted running toward him over the garden's plush grass.

The clan head gave his servant a hard look. "What is it?"

"You've been summoned to the first division by Genryusai-sama." He said.

Byakuya rose with a barely noticeable smile. "…Take my paperwork and put it on my desk."

_I think I'll have to cancel today's match with Renji. What a shame._

The servant watched his master left but was quick to collect Byakuya's items after he'd gone. The young man wasted no time in heading for the sixth division compound. It wasn't far and soon he was stepping inside the large complex and making a b-line for Byakuya's office.

He was about halfway there when a man with dark red hair and a tattooed forehead walked over to him. "Hey… Do you know where the captain is?" He asked.

"Oh, Renji… I gave him a message just a moment ago; it was a summons from Genryusai-sama." The servant replied.

"Great…" Renji muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"Is there a problem?" The servant prompted.

"For me…" The red haired man said.

"Is it about today's match?" The servant questioned.

"No, I'm hoping he doesn't get sent on an assignment…" Renji admitted.

"Huh?" The young servant raised his eyebrow.

"I'm going to go have some sake…" Renji turned around and waved a goodbye over his shoulder. "Later…"

"Sake? Why don't you use your boredom to try and give him some free time? He wastes too much of his time doing your work and catering to your wants!" The servant yelled after him.

"It isn't "my work" it's the responsibility of the captain to get the paperwork done. I'm only "authorized to aid him." And when he's gone all his responsibilities and the paperwork, will fall on my head and shoulders. I'm not doing paperwork until that happens." The sixth division lieutenant replied, looking over his shoulder.

"If you did do some of the paperwork you would free up his schedule a bit and he might have time to waste on training you." The servant said, clarifying his earlier suggestion.

Renji walked away and the servant heaved a sigh before heading out for his master's office.

…

Byakuya stepped through large double doors and into the captain commander's meeting room. It was empty, so he headed for the stairs in the back of the room. He followed the narrow stair case and it led him to Yamamoto's office.

He looked to his left instinctively; Soifon leaned against the wall, looking board.

"Took you long enough." She said, scowling at him.

"I came as soon as I received my "invite" I'm hardly at fault." Byakuya refuted.

"I've been here an hour and I don't have enough time to waste it letting you play catch up." Soifon argued.

"Enough! When will you younglings learn that bickering won't solve anything? Stand in front of my desk, both of you." Yamamoto commanded.

"…" Byakuya and Soifon exchanged a heated look and walked over to his desk.

"I called you here to tell you that you will be acting as ambassadors for the new central forty six, your assignment is to go to the human world and meet with the Vizard there. See if you can get them to rejoin us. Those are the orders of the central forty six." The captain commander explained.

"With all due respect, I doubt we could find them, let alone speak with them." Byakuya interjected.

"You'll have to negotiate with Urahara first. He requested the two of you personally." Yamamoto informed them.

Byakuya studied Soifon's reaction with a sidelong look. She'd frowned at the mention of Urahara and her eyes practically burned with the desire to kill at the mention of this… "request" of his.

_I don't know what the conclusion Soifon has jumped to is, but she's probably wrong, the person most likely to be behind this little "stipulation" would be …Yoruichi. Ever since my childhood she's seized upon every opportunity she's had to pester and otherwise irritate me, usually for fun._

"Urahara said that he doesn't know how long the negotiations will take and has arranged accommodations for you. You leave for his shop first thing tomorrow. Dismissed!" Yamamoto pounded his cane on the floor, signaling to them the meeting's end.

Byakuya descended the stairs after Soifon, her pace was quick, but that wasn't unusual as she never was the type to "drag her feet," in any sense of the term. Still, something seemed off and as they spilled out into the first division's main hall Byakuya increased the speed his stride until he was walking next to her and matching her brisk albeit shorter stride.

"Soifon-taicho, is something bothering you?" Byakuya inquired.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with." Soifon told him disappearing from sight mere seconds later.

She reappeared in front of her division with a razor sharp gaze that made her overweight lieutenant cringe. She walked up the entrance, but he wasn't moving.

"Move, you gluttonous oaf!" She demanded, with no intention of hiding her agitation.

"I-I… but-" Omaeda stuttered.

She kicked him out of the way before he had a chance to get his words out. "Silence! I'm going to my private room and I don't want to be disturbed anymore today. Got it."

"Ga-got it." His somewhat dreary response came to her from behind the wooden steps. "And I was going to try to be nice and welcome her back today…" He muttered, rubbing his cheek.

…

Byakuya sat in his families' garden once again, content, but his reprieve was a bit bittersweet. In that he would be deprived of its calming beauties for what could be weeks. On the flipside, Renji would inherit all his responsibilities… such as they were.

He watched the koi swim around under the cover of the pond's flowering water plants. He would need to still his nerves for what was waiting for him.

…

**Author's Note:** I don't know if an alert will be sent out for this so some will probably be left out in the dark until I send out the next rewritten/new chapter I'm going to do a couple chapters that center more around Yoruichi and Urahara, two of my other favorite characters but worry not Soifon and Byakuya will as usual be the only "point of view" characters.

**On the future:**

I know that some –probably most– of you want the next chapter –chapter nine– but well… my story is as of now, poorly written and has continuity errors. I can't make myself steam on ahead without fixing these things. So, I will release my rewrites/added chapters, chapter by chapter and not all at once. Anyway, prepare to see some updates!


	2. To Karakura Town

Byakuya stared at the ceiling. He wasn't sure how long he'd been staring off, and he wished he could stop, close his eyes and have what he wanted, rest. But despite this earnest desire, contemplation had taken hold of him. He ran his fingers down his forehead and over his eyes.

The Kuchiki Lord sighed and forced his eyes shut, forcing his breathing to be regular. He would tolerate no deep breaths, and no shallow breaths. And though he knew it was pointless to attempt forcing himself into a restful sleep. He had to try, time had drifted past slowly, so painfully slowly and darkness had become dimness, and dimness, light.

A sudden racket rung in the lord's ears and his eyes shot to the door. "Captian!"

His lieutenant's call was loud and obnoxious, just what he'd come to expect. "What do you want Renji?"

"You've got a hell butterfly."

"Let it in." Byakuya ordered, fighting the urge to grumble under his breath.

Rinji slid the screen door open just enough for the hell butterfly to flutter into the room.

…

Soifon stood in the middle of her practice field, surrounded by Shinigami dressed in tight fitting black garb. Any soul reaper would recognize them as members of the Omitsukido, Seritei's second division.

The petite woman stood undaunted at the center of the group of warriors, her captain's haori being whipped gently by the breeze. Her subordinates were tense and ready to strike at any moment, yet their reluctance to attack her out-right was obvious, and she couldn't help but smile in response.

Sensing her first attacker Soifon leapt into the air, traveling at a speed faster than lightning, she was above him. Her kick came like a flash of light. It knocked the man's arms away with the utmost ease, leaving him reeling. And she had a split second to think as she sensed two more coming at her. Soifon back flipped off his sternum and intercepted another young Shinigami. She drew her Zanpakutō and grabbed his arm and bending him into submission. She opened her eyes, leveled her sword under his neck and stood there. Everyone stopped right where they were and looked at her.

"How would you deal with this kind of situation?" She asked. Her subordinates' glared at her in silence. They weren't angry at her, they were angry because they knew the answer. "Yes, silence is the answer. If you tried to save him from one who is too much for ten of you… Well, you know. I've said it all before."

Satisfied, Soifon tossed the young soul reaper aside and sheathed her Zanpakutō. Her subordinates were nothing but her amusement on the training field, because simply put none could match her. Naturally, that wasn't about to change, but even so their lack of individual skill was disappointing.

The members of her division settled in around her doing their best to keep a safe distance. Many looked at her intently. A look she returned.

There was no doubt in her mind that many saw her as cold and calculating. But then, there was something to that. The leader of the omitsukido _is_ forced to adopt a certain level detachment to function in a professional capacity… but as a captain, she enjoyed seeing those beneath her grow and progress.

Chancing a look over at her division headquarters she saw her lieutenant, he was sitting against his favorite support beam crunching down his favorite human world treat, potato chips. She frowned. She was consistently disappointed and irritated with his behavior. She didn't care if he destroyed the abysmal reputation he had, her only wish was that he would think a bit before he dragged hers through the mud.

As much as her lieutenant was a drag on her day, there were those in her division who looked at her with awe. It was… nice and she couldn't fault them for it; she'd been there once too. Her face reddened a bit at the thought of her mentor. Ha, no… that's not really accurate. She never grew out of it…

"Come up with anything good yet?" She asked, turning her full attention back to them.

All but a few of her subordinates looked at her quizzically. "No, then? How disappointing…"

Suddenly, she tensed. If she were a cat, her ears might have perked up. _A hell butterfly? _She sighed. _Why now…?_

Despite her best attempts to ward off her sense of duty. She broke her focus to steal a glance of the still distant hell butterfly. Next thing she knew a swift kick was rolling in. It caressed her bangs as she stepped deftly aside. It was as though they'd all sensed her brief, if careless, repose. Regardless, there was no time to entertain the thought.

With an amused smile she caught the foot of a young man who tried to attack her from behind. She sent him spinning on a one way trip to the ground.

She had just enough time to turn around and catch an arm. She sent the body behind it whirling into two more, watching briefly as all three of them fell to the ground in a tangled mess but she couldn't pause long enough to enjoy the sight.

And before long the skirmish was over and her division again stood around her. Soifon looked at them all thoughtfully. "Pretty good, but there's still something in all of you that I don't like…"

"Weakness?" One of them suggested.

"You can compensate for weakness." She stated plainly.

They went silent, waiting for her to tell them what she was thinking. She was kind of disappointed. Deep down she wished they would talk to her more, but… well, at least they were always willing to listen.

"Hesitation." She told them finally. "Remember that once you commit, your best chance of survival is in following through. Anyway, that's enough for now. Get some water and rest your feet."

…

Byakuya had been scouring his division for what felt like hours looking for his lieutenant. He'd admit it he'd spent much too much time in the futon this morning, but what captain could blame him? They were overworked, a fact they knew and all accepted. The problem here was the too sudden disappearance of his lieutenant.

He considered expanding his search, moving outside the compound, but no one he talked to believed that his red haired second in command had left the sixth division compound. He found this rather hard to believe, as he'd searched much of his division and had yet to catch a hint of his wayward lieutenant's reiatsu.

He rounded another corner, walking down the hallway where his office was and then out of nowhere he felt Renji's reiatsu. It was faint, but there nonetheless. More curiously, it seemed to emanate from his office. Byakuya stepped up to his office's door and pulled it out.

The moment Renji saw him his hands fettered across the desk in surprise. He tried desperately to cover up what he was doing. The clan head saw a half complete paper under his outstretched fingers and couldn't help but be amused by his lieutenant's divisive desire to aid him.

"Thinking about doing some paperwork Renji?" Byakuya asked, studying his lieutenant.

"Eh? No, I was just... dropping off some stuff." Renji lied, giving his captain a wry look.

"I see, well... you might want to change your mind, because as of tomorrow, you will be in charge of the Sixth division." Byakuya said.

"Great." His lieutenant sighed. "Until when?"

"I don't know how long I'll be gone, the commander didn't say. Regardless, I suggest you start on the paperwork now. I fell behind somewhat this week."

"Got it, Taicho." Renji affirmed.

…

"What a waste of time. If I'd have known that she'd run late…" He muttered under his breath.

Byakuya's eyes jolted as Soifon appeared to his left.

"You were saying?" She prompted.

"…Let's get moving." He replied dully.

"I don't think that's what you were alluding to…"

"It's what we're doing, isn't it? Or are you planning on standing here all day?"

She gave him a bitter look. "Well, lead on then."

The gate dropped them off hear the river running through Karakura Town.

Soifon sighed. "Same small building at the back of the same old patch of lifeless dirt, I'll never get over how ridiculously conspicuous it all is."

"They're banished and shamed, but free to live, they can be as conspicuous as they want." Byakuya said, walking through the opening in the wooden fence.

Soifon gave him a sour look. "Yoruichi deserves better."

"Perhaps… but I doubt _you_ would be satisfied with baring her will."

"Mind your own business."

"And you should mind your tongue. You're far too expressive for one who hides in the shadows." Soifon rolled her eyes at him and without another word the pair continued through the dusty lot.

It hadn't been long before they were at the doors, to Urahara's shop. Whan a young boy came at Byakuya in the air with an overhead strike. Byakuya reflexively severed the head of the broom with his Zanpucto and sent his attacker rolling across the ground.

"Not bad... that was a half decent ambush." Soifon commented.

"Wow. You're even better than Ichigo!" The kid shouted scrambling up off the ground.

"Don't compare me to Kurosaki."

"You know Ichigo?"

"I fought with him once."

"Is he really strong?"

"He is, but he's also an undisciplined fighter."

"An undisciplined fighter, huh? How do you become a disciplined fighter?"

"You can start by finishing your work." Baykuya said handing him the disembodied broom's head.

"You suck!" The kid yelled running away.

"Ahahaha." Soifon laughed.

She followed the now very silent Kuchiki lord into the Urahara store, frown re-adopted.

As Soifon walked in she saw Yoruichi, her dark skinned mentor sitting at a table in the back smiling at them.

"Oh? Byakuya-bo, Soi-chan, you made it inside. I hope Jinta didn't give you too much trouble." Yoruichi greeted.

"You should beat some sense into that unruly child, demon cat."

"I could beat on him, sure, but… he's a lot like you were when you were little, stubborn and hot-headed. I'd just get an earful later... and nothing would change."

A man in an odd stripped hat walked into the room. He looked at them. "Yes, I know, you're ready to start visiting, this is going to sound a bit pushy, no matter how I say it, but I want to get back to my experiment. This one could, quite literally blow up in my face and I need to keep an eye on things."

"Some host you are… but then that's not news to me." Soifon said.

"I suppose not. Anyway, I propose we get to the point behind your first little visit. Ururyu." Urahara chimed.

A shy young girl walked into the room. "Yes..."

"You'll go get their Gigais, won't you?" Urahara asked her.

"Uh-huh..."

"Good girl." With a tip of his hat Urahara started walking away until suddenly he turned back. "Oh yes, and do feel free to laze around for the next couple minutes."

"Ururyu is going to catch you off guard one of these days."

"Maybe." He said turning his back to them again.

Soifon watched Urahara walk down the hall. When he was gone she looked at her mentor. "Yoruichi-sama…"

"Hm? What is it, Soifon?" Yoruichi asked.

"Why do you insist on living with that man?"

"Here we go again…" The dark-skinned woman mumbled. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's not like that, I have my own room."

"…It's still unacceptable for someone of your stature to be-" Her protégée argued.

"I renounced all of my titles the day I left the soul society. Please, don't try to pin them back on."

"But…" Soifon started.

"Oh, look. Ururyu's back." Yoruichi stated, effectively breaking the conversation off.

The girl was almost into the room when Urahara appeared, standing in front of her only half a second later, flapping his little fan. "My, my, you're getting better at this Ururyu! That was a whole twenty five seconds faster than usual."

The girl smiled.

"You really cut it close that time Kisuke." Yoruichi chided.

Urahara turned to her. "If you didn't say, "Ururyu's back" when you did. I'd be taking her to a theme park of her choice. Ha…"

Turning away from Yoruichi he looked at them. "Hmm…? You're not waiting for me are you? Go ahead, try them on."

Soifon walked up to her gigai. When she touched it, it felt like it was trying to pull her in. She took a breath and fell backward onto it. The sensation she got was kind of like going underwater. Only instead of feeling wet, she felt stiff, really stiff; like she hadn't moved a muscle in weeks… stiff.

"How does it feel to be born again? I'm assuming that you're both feeling rather stiff. It's nothing that stretching your new muscles won't fix. Why don't you try walking around a bit?"

She pulled herself up off the board and took an awkward step before looking over at Byakuya, who seemed to be having just as much trouble balancing himself. It made her feel a little better.

Urahara watched them briefly. "Good, good… everything seems to be working. If you have any questions, ask Yoruichi. She'll be more than happy to tell you what she can. I'm going back to my lab. "

Byakuya was quick to head out of the shop. As he stepped out onto the shop's small front deck he was met by the red haired boy from earlier. Though the child wasn't just "there" he was glaring. The Kuchiki lord returned the young boy's hot look with a cold one that was far more intimidating. The boy shied away and Byakuya passed him by, wordlessly stepping down into the bare, dust-ridden, lot below. From there his course was set; the foul smelling overpopulated walkways of karakura town.

He'd never much cared for the human world, and the every now and then in which he walked through the realm he found himself wondering, wondering just why Rukia loved it so much… He did this, only to conclude yet again. That it wasn't the world itself she was so very fond of.

Kurosaki Ichigo…

Byakuya lips parted slightly in a wry smile. He had a grudging respect for the young substitute soul reaper, but… if Rukia were to become involved with him… which unfortunately, seemed rather likely. She would be disowned solely upon the substitute soul reaper's dis-meritorious behavior and he would be ill able to protest it. As Kurosaki's lack of common social etiquette has remained a near constant source of irritation for him to this day. It wasn't the kind of thing he could ask his clan's nit-picky elders to overlook.

...Apparently these "Gigai" are designed to accurately mirror the human body, fragilities included... I wish I could shed this thing but, I'll need it later, for whatever malicious or ill-conceived reason I was given one…

…

Soifon leaned over the table, busy giving her mentor puppy eyes as she begged. "Uh… It's just that I don't think it's a good idea. After all, I am still banished from the soul society…"

"Oh yeah, would you had hand this one over to Byakuya-bo the next time you see him? He walked out before I had a chance to give it to him.

…

"Hey! Byakuya-san!"

Byakuya turned around to see Ichigo and his group of friends. He looked at them blankly.

"Eh? Byakuya?"

"…Are you ok? You look a bit unsteady."

"I'm not sick, if that's what you're asking." The Kuchiki replied.

"Oh, so you're out of shape? That explains a lot." Ishda chided.

"Shut up Ishda. Renji took some time to get used to his too."

"By tripping over his own two feet? Yes, he did." Ishda commented with a smirk.

"What are you and your friends doing here, Kurosaki?"

"What are we doing here? Walking home from school… Although personally, I'm more interested in what _you're_ doing here Shinigami." Ishda remarked coolly.

"...I wasn't talking to you," Byakuya replied in an equally even tone.

Within half a second he'd reached his decision. "Well, excuse me for my abruptness, but I'd like to be on my way."

"Alright, later then, come on guys."

…

Soifon cringed as she watched the bus screech to a stop in front of her. "I'm going to get catch a ride, in that... thing?"

The doors opened. She stood up and got her transit pass ready. When she'd collected herself she stepped up to the driver. He snatched her boarding pass before she had a chance to speak.

"Five week unlimited, eh? You visiting family, or something?" He asked, handing it back to her.

She was a bit taken aback, but recovered her composure quickly.

"You could say that." She replied, quickly slipping the pass into her pocket.

"Anyway, can you take me here?" She asked pointing to the address on the piece of paper Yoruichi had handed her with the apartment key.

"You don't know the address?"

"I know their old address. They moved recently. Can you get me there of not?"

He took a good look at the piece of paper she was holding. "Yeah, I can get you there, no problem. Grab a seat, I gotta get this bus rolling."

"Not interested." She stated, not bothering to look up at him.

It was obvious that he'd intended to take a seat next to her, and she'd told him to get lost before he had a chance.

"Huh?" The boy looked confused.

"I said, I'm not interested."

"Hah, is that so… What gave me away?"

"A lot of things." Soifon told him dryly.

"I see, well… I'm sorry if my tactless behavior has upset you."

"Your tact, has nothing to do with it, I'm simply not interested, and I like to… maintain distance."

"Yeah, I get it… but I think you just might be my type. So, here." He handed her a piece of paper. "I'm Mizuiro, Mizuiro Kojima… feel free to give me a call if you're ever feeling bored. I'd be happy to entertain you. Later."

"..." Soifon watched Mizuiro walk up a couple seats and sit next to another young man with light brown hair.

"You know she's not gona to call you, right?" He said, as Mizuiro sat down next to him.

"Shut up, Asano-san. The only thing I'm wondering right now, is why I chose to hang out with you." Mizuiro remarked coolly.

"Ouch man, that's cold, sa-so cold." The other boy commented sarcastically. "Lighten up."

…

Yoruichi walked down the hall and into a dark room. She looked at the person sitting in front of the screens. "Well? What do you think?"

"They do look good together... but I'm not sure yet… neither of them are naturally very talkative." The kimono clad Shinigami replied.

Yoruichi paused for a moment. "Do you think I should arrange some kind of sparring match? Seeing them fight together might help you form a more solid opinion."

"Oh? A sparring match? That does sound fun; I just love the thought of being stung by Suzumeibachi." Urahara added, appearing just outside the doorway.

"Getting cold feet already Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked him tauntingly.

"Maybe… but I'm sure a little shunpo would warm them up." He remarked with a wry smile.

She sighed. "You and your Soi-phobia."

"No… Not a phobia, it's the discretion of a wise man." He chimed.

"It's decided. I'll make the arrangements cause' Kisuke is crippled by his phobia."

"I don't have a phobia of Soifon." Urahara remarked.

…

There was a faint click and the door swung open, revealing Byakuya and his dour face.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." Soifon chided.

He pulled a damp strand of hair away from his forehead and headed for the shower.

"Would you wait a second?" She asked.

He forsook his journey to the bathroom and looked at her. "Is there something I can do for you Soifon-san?"

She gave him a coy look. "Yes there is. Go get me a glass of water, I'm parched."

He was surprised by the seemingly whimsical nature of her request, but his grandfather's lectures on chivalry had not been wasted on him… in his later years, and he yielded to her request.

"Very well." Byakuya replied, heading for their small kitchen's cabinets. When he reached them, the back haired Kuchiki began to open them, randomly searching for a glass.

"The one on the far left." Soifon informed him as he opened the second cabinet on the right. He shut it before bothering to peer inside and opened the cabinet on the far left. Sure enough, there they were. He pulled a glass out, filled it, and walked over to her.

He held the cup out for her. "Is there anything else you require?"

She took it from him and set it on her nightstand. "No, I just wanted a glass of water."

"Oh, yes… there is one more thing, you forgot this." Soifon grabbed a slip of paper off her nightstand and held it out for him. "Here."

He grabbed the slip of paper she was holding out for him. "What is it?"

"It's a transit pass, you'd know that if you didn't leave before Yoruichi-sama had a chance to give it to you. Anyway, you can use it to catch a bus. It's good for the next five weeks." She informed him.

Byakuya looked dazed. "The next… five… weeks…"

"I doubt we'll be here that long…" Soifon stated, in an attempt to console him.

Her comment didn't register.

**Author's Note:** I've been working on improving my writing technique. What do you think? Better? Or is it too wordy? I apologize, but I'm trying to "find myself" as a writer. After all, my eventual goal is to get a book published. If you have any constructive criticisms, any at all, I want to hear them.


End file.
